


Our First Time

by Shadow_Phan_Da1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut, Virgin Dan, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phan_Da1/pseuds/Shadow_Phan_Da1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Dan’s third time visiting Phil in real life, and he wants to take things further. His plan ultimately fails, but Phil makes it up to him the next day. Or, the one where Dan tries to have sex with Phil, but Phil doesn't think Dan is ready, waits, then realizes how much he hurt Dan, so makes it up to him the next day with a really romantic dinner/night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second smut fic that I have ever written! The first one, along with this one and all future ones, can be found on my side blog, ilovephansmut.tumblr.com Thank you guys so much for reading! I know it's a bit lengthy for a smut fic, but the more the better, right?

It was a cold November day and the third time that Dan was visiting Phil in Manchester. Phil’s parents were away again, and Dan was really looking forward to hanging out. Dan and Phil had been talking for months, and had officially become boyfriends almost two months before they even met in real life. Even though they had been dating for almost four months now, every time they had hung out, they hadn’t done anything past making-out and a little groping.  
Dan wasn’t confident enough in his own skin to want someone else to see him naked, and Phil didn’t want to push Dan to do anything that he wasn’t ready for. But this time, this time was going to be different. Dan wanted Phil to be able to see just how much he loved him, and how much Dan did want him.   
He had it all planned out, he wanted it to be perfect. Sure, it wouldn’t be his or Phil’s first time, but it would be Dan’s first time with a guy, and their first time together.   
~~~  
When Phil picked Dan up from the train station, Dan was instantly clinging on to him, hugging him a few seconds longer than usual, kissing him a few more times than was necessary, even holding his hand until he had to let it go when they got to the car.  
“Are you okay?” Phil asked.  
“I’m great! Why do you ask?” Dan replied.  
“You’re just being more touchy than usual, not that I don’t enjoy it, I was just wondering,” Phil trailed off.  
“Nope, everything is perfect,” Dan said while leaning over to give Phil a kiss on the cheek.  
They quickly arrived at Phil’s house, and went upstairs to put Dan’s things away.  
~~~  
It was later that night, when they were watching a movie, that Dan decided it was time. He leaned over to kiss Phil’s cheek, then put his hand on Phil’s jaw and turned his head towards him. Once Phil was looking at him, Dan kissed him, slow and sweet with enough passion and love behind it for Phil to keep it going.  
Soon the kiss had turned into a full on make-out session, and Dan had straddled Phil. Phil was dominating the kiss, and had put his hands on Dan’s ass, which was, admitedly, one of Phil’s favorite physical features of Dan’s.  
“Dan,” Phil said as he pulled away, “is this all okay? I don’t want to push you too far.” Phil’s voice was laced with love, lust, and concern.  
“This,” Dan said as he gave Phil another peck, “is perfect. Is this all okay for you?”   
“Oh my God, Dan, this is so much more than okay,” Phil said.  
“Good,” Dan said as he leaned over to begin another, slightly more heated, make-out session with Phil.  
After a few seconds, Phil’s hands resumed their place on Dan’s ass. Phil started squeezing Dan’s ass, which caused Dan to moan into Phil’s mouth. Phil pulled away and started kissing and sucking on Dan’s neck, causing him to moan even more.  
“Ph-Phil,” Dan moaned out.  
“I didn’t realize this was one of your sweet spots, Dan,” Phil said after he bit down and Dan moaned even more.  
“Neither did I,” Dan panted. He was starting to get painfully hard, and wasn’t sure how Phil was barely half hard. He wished that he’d have that much restraint one day.  
Dan started grinding his hips down when Phil sucked on his pulse point, making Phil realize just how hard Dan was, causing Phil to moan.  
“Phil,” Dan panted again, “If you don’t stop, I’m not going to last much longer.”   
“We have the whole weekend sweetheart,” Phil said while grinding against Dan even more, sucking another hickey into Dan’s neck. This must’ve been the fourth one.  
“Phil,” Dan managed to moan, and then he was gone, coming in his pants without even being touched.  
When Dan had finally come down from his high, he started apologizing.  
“Phil, I’m sorry,” Dan said.  
“Dan, don’t apologize.”   
“But, I came before we could do anything. I came in my pants…Oh my God, I came in my pants! I’m so sorry Phil!” Dan persisted.  
“Dan, it’s okay. I remember being 18. I remember what it’s like when you grind with someone for the first time,” Phil chuckled. “There really is no reason to apologize, like I said, there’s still the whole weekend. My parents are away, and Martyn went with them.”  
“Okay, do you want me to help you out then?” Dan asked, still feeling Phil’s cock straining against his jeans.  
“No, I’m fine, honestly.”  
Dan wasn’t sure what it was about Phil being able to have so much restraint and self control, but he found it sexy as hell.  
“You don’t mind if I go take a shower, do you?” Dan asked.  
“No, go ahead. You know where everything is.” Phil replied.  
“Okay, see you in a bit,” Dan said while giving Phil a peck on the cheek.  
~~~  
When Dan got out of the shower, he realized he hadn’t brought any of his clothes into the bathroom with him, so he quickly dried off, wrapped his towel around his waist, and then headed to Phil’s room to get dressed in his pajamas.  
When he walked into Phil’s bedroom though, he saw something that he hadn’t expected to see, Phil masturbating on his bed. The image alone immediately got Dan flustered.  
“Phil,” Dan said timidly.  
Phil immediately stopped and looked up, clearly embarrassed being caught in the act.  
“S-sorry,” Phil panted out, “I just, I couldn’t, your just really hot, and earlier was really hot, and I just couldn’t wait until later when I took a shower to get off.”  
“But, I offered to help you,” Dan said, obviously confused, “am I not good enough?”  
“Oh my God, no Dan, you’re too good. Like I said, you were so hot earlier, I just didn’t want to push you into something you weren’t ready for,” Phil said as he pulled his boxers up all the way. By now, he had gone soft, this conversation wasn’t much of a turn on.  
“Phil, that’s the entire reason I kissed you like that earlier! I wanted to go further. I’m ready to go further. I thought you realized that when I told you that I wasn’t going to last much longer.” Dan said, getting quieter and calmer with every word.  
“Dan, I’m sorry, okay? We still have the rest of the weekend, and if you want, you can stay for part of the week, too. Martyn and my parents are out of town until next Monday. But for now, can we just cuddle?” Phil said, realizing just how much he must’ve hurt Dan.  
“Yeah, that all sounds great. We can cuddle,” Dan replied.  
~~~  
It was the next day, and Phil was determined to make everything up to Dan. Once six o'clock rolled around, Phil left the lounge and started getting things ready to make chicken pasta with a white sauce. He was determined to make this the best night of Dan’s life.  
“What are you doing?” Dan asked curiously as he followed Phil into the kitchen.  
“Making us dinner,” Phil replied while looking up and smiling.  
“We can just order a pizza, you don’t have to make anything fancy.” Dan said.  
“Nonsense, I want my boyfriend to eat the best,” Phil said while starting to cut up chicken.  
“If you insist,” Dan said, hopping up to sit on the counter.  
~~~  
When the food was done, Phil made Dan go sit in the lounge while he set the table. He put a bottle of chilled white wine in the middle of the table, with candles on either side. It looked quite romantic, if he did say so himself.  
When he was finished, he walked back into the lounge, and then brought Dan into the dining room.  
“Phil! This is so beautiful! You really didn’t have to go through all of this trouble!” Dan exclaimed.  
“Nonsense! Of course I did, like I said earlier, you deserve the best.”  
Dan blushed, and then Phil pulled his chair out for him. He was really playing up the romantic side of things. When Dan was sat down, he grabbed the bottle of wine, opened it, then poured Dan and himself both a glass.  
They started eating and talking about everything and nothing, Dan constantly telling Phil that he didn’t have to do everything that he had.  
~~~  
When Dan and Phil finished eating, they moved to the lounge and cuddled on the couch while watching a movie. Suddenly, Phil stood up.  
“I’m going to the bathroom, be back in a minute,” Phil said while giving Dan a small peck.  
~~~  
Phil didn’t go to the bathroom. Instead, he went to his bedroom and started setting things up. He started with the bed. He knew it was cliché, but he sprinkled rose petals on it. Afterwards, he set up some electric candles on his bedside table and around the room. He quickly made sure everything was perfect before heading downstairs.   
When Phil got downstairs, he saw Dan still watching the movie.  
“Hey, do you want to go ahead and head to bed?” Phil asked.  
“Um, yeah, I guess we can finish this later.” Dan said.  
Suddenly, Phil picked Dan up bridal style, and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He wanted everything to be perfect.  
“Phil!” Dan giggled. “What are you doing?”  
“You’ll see,” Phil said while smiling cheekily.  
When they reached Phil’s bedroom, he pushed the door open, then set Dan down on his feet. Dan could hardly believe his eyes, everything was so beautiful, and he couldn’t believe that Phil had gone through all of that trouble just for him. Dan turned around to face Phil, and hugged him.  
“Thank you Phil, thank you so much,” Dan said when he pulled away from the hug.  
“I wanted tonight to be special, not just some heated make-out session like last night,” Phil replied.  
“Thank you,” Dan repeated.  
When Dan finished his sentence, Phil pulled him into a kiss that was full of passion and love and lust. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, and Phil picked him back up and carried him to the bed, laying him down carefully.  
Phil started to kiss and suck at Dan’s neck, leaving new hickeys and going over the old ones as well. He wanted everyone to know that Dan was his, and no one else’s.  
Moaning, Dan pulled Phil closer, if that was even possible. He wanted Phil, and he was almost too embarrassed to say it. Almost.   
“Phil, I need you,” Dan panted.  
“I know baby, just give me a few minutes,” Phil replied.  
Phil took off his shirt first, so that Dan didn’t feel so exposed, then took off Dan’s. He started kissing down Dan’s chest, stopping at his nipples and giving them teasing licks. When he reached Dan’s navel, he licked into it, causing Dan to moan. Phil reached down to undo Dan’s button and zipper before stopping himself.  
“Dan, you do want this, right,” Phil asked. He was too afraid of hurting Dan.  
“Yes, God Phil, I want this so much,” Dan groaned out.  
“Just making sure,” and with that, he undid Dan’s pants, pulled them off of Dan’s legs and chucked them across the room.  
Phil quickly did the same with his own pants, and then tucked his hands into the waistband of Dan’s boxers, slowly edging them down until Dan’s cock was out. He then pulled the boxers all the way off and threw them in the direction of where the rest of the clothes had ended up.  
Taking his time, Phil pulled his boxers off as well, and then kissed Dan again. Dan soon pulled away, panting and whimpering.  
“Phil, I need you inside me, just, please,” Dan pleaded.  
“Okay, babe. I love you,” Phil replied.  
“I love you,” Dan responded.  
Phil then reached over to the side table, and grabbed the bottle of lube that he had in there. He was a little embarrassed because it was cherry flavored and scented, but he still opened it and squeezed some onto his hand. After warming it up for a little bit, he spread some around his fingers and Dan’s entrance, making Dan whimper in the process.  
“I’m about to start stretching you now, is that okay?”   
“Yes, it’s more than okay.”  
Phil slowly added one finger into Dan, and could already tell that he sometimes stretched himself. He didn’t mention anything about it, but he was glad that it made it go a little faster. Soon enough, he was able to add a second finger and started scissoring them. Dan soon became a moaning and writhing mess, begging Phil to add a third finger, so he did.   
Phil was soon able to pull his fingers out of Dan, causing him to whimper, before Phil spread all of the excess lube onto his cock.   
“Dan, I’m about to push in now, okay,” Phil asked, once again while positioning his tip at Dan’s entrance.  
“Yes,” Dan groaned, yet again.  
Phil slowly pushed in, allowing Dan to adjust, before he felt Dan wrap his legs around his waist, and push at him with his heels. Phil started moving, slowly at first, until Dan started panting and asking for more. Angling himself so that he would be able to hit Dan’s spot, Phil started slowly speeding up his thrusts, putting more force behind each one.  
“PHIL!” Dan screamed as Phil hit his spot dead on.  
Phil kept at the same angle as he was, thrusting in harder and faster, hitting Dan’s prostate over and over. Phil reached a hand down to stroke Dan’s cock, causing Dan to moan even louder. After a few strokes, Dan was gone, screaming Phil’s name and clenching tight around his cock, squirting streaks of white over his chest.  
Phil watched as Dan orgasmed, his back arched beautifully, and Phil thought that Dan’s orgasm face was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Phil worked Dan through his high, hitting his right before Dan came down.  
When Dan and Phil both came down from there highs, Phil reached over and grabbed a tissue to clean the cum off of Dan’s chest. When he was finished, he curled up behind Dan and spooned him.  
“You alright?” Phil asked.  
“Perfect, a little sore, but perfect.”  
“I’ll give you a massage tomorrow, and make sure you stay in bed all day,” Phil said while yawning.   
“Sleepy times,” Dan asked while reciprocating Phil’s yawn.  
“Sleepy times,” Phil confirmed.  
“I love you,” Dan said.  
“I love you,” Phil responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Remember, kudos keep me going! Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
